So Wonderful Winx
So Wonderful Winx is a song heard in the twenty-fifth episode of season seven, "New Magic Harmony". Lyrics |-|English= Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm feeling fine And there's no place I would rather be 'Cause all I need is to feel a little magic (Magic) My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate 'Cause life is such a party Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So wonderful Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's just wonderful We had a dream And today it's our reality Let's sing and dance you know it's time to party My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate This is sound of Winx Club Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm feeling fine And there is no place I would rather be 'Cause all I need is feel a little magic (Magic) My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate 'Cause life is such a party Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So wonderful Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's just wonderful We had a dream And today it's our reality Let's sing and dance you know it's time to party My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate This is sound of Winx Club Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh |-|Italian= Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Noi siamo Winx, siamo nate per risplendere Canta con noi e festeggiamo ancora Winx Club Con le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Di un cielo blu, dove volare insieme Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre insieme Winx Siamo così, siamo nati per risplendere C'è più magia, quando voliamo insieme Sognava con te, questo giorno è ora qui Le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Noi siamo Winx, siamo nate per risplendere Canta con noi e festeggiamo ancora Winx Club Con le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Di un cielo blu, dove volare insieme Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre insieme Winx Siamo così, siamo nati per risplendere C'è più magia, quando voliamo insieme Sognava con te, questo giorno è ora qui Le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Magnifiche Winx", literally means "Wonderful Winx". *This song is the eleventh one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *A part of it was heard in a special video called Winx Club - Fairylicious... costumes! released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channels. **Only a part of the song was heard on Flora's birthday in the video: Winx Club - Flora: A natural... sweetness! unlike the other Winx birthdays. *This song was released on 31st May called as Winx Club - So wonderful Winx! - KARAOKE on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channels. *This song is the ninth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *This song was purchased by Rainbow in a short notice, then sung by Elisa Rosselli and then put into the episode. The original soundtrack is called "Vanity" by Wonderfeel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs